


Sanará mañana

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, in case that triggers someone, mentios of bleeding and blood, shameless fluff, some kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Marc felt himself panicking. He tried to calm his body down before carefully taking away the hands that were covering Rafa’s face, no use in hurting him more because of his shaking hands. There was no new damage done, though. Marc observed him for a few seconds; it didn’t look like Rafa was starting to bleed either.Luckily, it would have been beyond ridiculous to be the cause of two consecutive injuries.(Based on FC Barcelona game for La Liga against Athletic Club on February, 4h 2017 - During the second half,  ter Stegen accidentally injures Rafinha, causing him a cut over his eyebrow and a broken nose. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a self indulgent fic. I don't have any excuses. I just love them too much and couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [In case you missed the video of Rafa's injury.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYWw87KHltc)
> 
> Title from a children's lullaby (sort of), it means "It will heal tomorrow".

 

Marc-André was only barely aware of anything but the ball. Their position in La Liga was far from ideal and every point, every game and every racing ball nearing his goalpost had to be fought to death.

“The goals we concede are not  _exclusively_ your fault, love”

Marc couldn’t quite accept Rafa’s sweet soothing words. He was a _goalkeeper_ after all. _Why am I here if not to stop the balls from getting into the net?_

Enough distraction.

A whistle took the German goalkeeper back to the match. He placed his full attention on the movement of the ball and of those players wearing the white and red shirts. He had time to only barely map where his own team mates were. He ran. Marc André jumped, arms stretched wide until the ball hit his fists and flied away of any immediate goal chance for Athletic.

He landed on the floor with a thud, the feeling of relief washing over him. He was still pushing himself up when he was able to piece the events and the feeling of a hard body collapsing against his leg and knee. He could feel the skin slightly stinging where the impact had taken place. A rush of adrenaline ran through his body after the millisecond it took him to deduce who might have crashed into him. He turned around and found the body of Rafinha laying face-down on the floor. The next second he was crouching next to him, worry clinging to his heart.

“Love…?” The endearment slipped from his lips easily, soft enough for no-one but his boyfriend to hear. Marc pulled from Rafa’s shoulder trying to peek at his face and determine what damage had been done.

Rafa looked up taking his hands away from his aching forehead. Marc felt himself panicking at the sight of blood falling from the open wound above Rafinha’s eye. The Brazilian stared for a second at his red stained hands with a surprise frown.

“ _EH! HAY SANGRE!_ ”

Marc didn’t remember standing up and pushing his body to face the bench. He screamed the words in Spanish, only vaguely noticing how easy the language had come to him. His mind wasn’t focused in any of those tasks. He positioned himself above Rafa, carefully supervising he was not about to die, all the while urging the medical staff to hurry up.

The medical team rushed to the pitch and Marc-André moved just enough to let them do their job. His clear eyes followed the actions of the doctors tending to the open wound.

At some point someone squeezed his shoulder trying to comfort him.

“He’ll be alright, relax.” _Pique._ Marc closed his eyes a second and shook his head just a little.

Marc already knew Rafa would be sub out; it was dangerous to keep playing after that kind of blow, even without the bleeding. That didn’t mean he was any less worried when the medical team started carrying Rafa off the pitch. He followed the group until they were behind his net and turned away. Gerard was still there; he placed a quick comforting hand on Marc’s bicep and smiled encouragingly.

“Back to the game now.”

Marc only nodded, hoping his eyes showed how grateful he was for the small gesture.

It was time forget everything, including his bleeding boyfriend, and focus on the game.

He took the ball firmly in his gloved hands and get ready to re-start the match.

\--

Marc had to try three times before he noticed he was not holding the keychain for Rafa’s apartment. _One more reason to move in together, seriously._ Marc threw his own keys into the bag hanging from his shoulder and quickly found the ones he needed. Rafa’s set of keys hung from the little Brazilian flag Marc had gifted him before they even started dating. It never failed to make Marc smile.

The apartment’s lights were out with the exception of the one from the living room. There, Rafinha was lying on the sofa, highlights of the match still going on the TV, bandaged forehead facing the roof and his eyes closed. Marc hung his bag in the closet and walked into the room as silently as possible.

He kneeled next to Rafinha. There was just a small piece of bandage over his eye, no trace of blood. _Good, the stitches are doing its job._ He had talked with the doctors and they’d warned him about the possible broken nose. Marc tried to find signals of the fracture or the typical darks bags under the eyes that come with it. There were none, but that didn’t mean there was no injury there. When he was satisfied with his inspection, he finally leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I know you’re not sleeping, come on.”

Rafa chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to Marc’s with his eyes still closed.

“You know, if you wanted to break up with me, you could’ve done it in a gentler way.”

He was joking, Marc knew it. Still, he couldn’t help feeling incredibly guilty.

“I’m…”

“Stop apologizing and come here and kiss me” Rafa opened his arms invitingly, rising his only good eyebrow and almost instantly hissing in pain. Marc had to bite back his laughter but he did a very poor job. “Laughing at your convalescent boyfriend, how sweet of you!”  

Marc sat properly on the sofa and took both of Rafa’s hands, trying to manhandle him into his lap. Rafa was just giggling now.

“God, how many painkillers did they give you?” A smile inevitably slipped into his words.

“Many. I don’t know.”

Somehow Rafa managed to straddle Marc’s legs, his tanned arms tangled around his neck.  He leaned forward, hiding his face on the crook of his neck and breathing hot wet burst of air into the sensitive skin. Marc could feel the heat in his crotch area which was dangerously close to Rafa’s. The Brazilian started kissing his neck softly, lips barely there, starting to drive Marc crazy.

“Rafa, you’re not… I’m not going to.” His whole body protested the action but he pushed his boyfriend slightly away from him, pressing both hands his chest. “We’re not having sex tonight.”

Rafa groaned, utterly annoyed with the interruption, and dropped forward again, only moving too fast and bumping his injured nose with Marc’s shoulder.

“Ah fuck!”

Marc felt himself panicking. He tried to calm his body down before carefully taking away the hands that were covering Rafa’s face, no use in hurting him more because of his shaking hands. There was no new damage done, though. Marc observed him for a few seconds; it didn’t look like Rafa was starting to bleed either. _Luckily, it would have been beyond ridiculous to be the cause of two consecutive injuries._

“Stop thinking so hard and kiss me. I’m not mad at you”

So they kissed, slowly and measured because Marc couldn’t help worrying. His hands wandered through his back, resting at times on Rafa’s ass but never staying too long. He didn’t trust his own will _that much_ and Rafa was delicious. At some point Rafa jumped just a little, a little pained whine escaping his lips.

“Raf?”

“Just… my nose. Bumped into yours.” He kissed him again though. “Doesn’t matter.”

They kissed until Marc was sure his legs had gone numb from having Rafa sitting on his lap. They kissed until Marc started to wonder if his hands would leave permanent marks on Rafa’s skin or if their lips could get hurt from touching so much.

They only really stopped their shameless make out session because Rafa’s stomach made the most ridiculous hungry noise and they both broke down in laughter. Rafa almost fell to the floor but Marc caught him just in time. He pushed him slightly until the Brazilian got off of his legs.

Marc André stood up and offered his hands to help Rafa up: “let’s make us some dinner and then sleep.”

“We have a deal” The Brazilian smiled and pecked him quickly.

They reached the kitchen walking as lazily as they spoke, taking pleasure on that moment together that had apparently stopped the time around them.

“You sit there, I will cook.”

“You don’t know how to cook.” Rafa’s nose was scrunched but he complied any way, for a while.

Soon he was wrapped behind Marc, the side of his head rested against the muscular back and his every movement accompanying the goalkeeper’s body while he was preparing some chicken and salad for them.

Around the time they sit to eat Rafa had brought up what happened in the game after he left. Marc was happy to give him a detailed report on it.

“It didn’t feel like they could do much harm. And well, after Aleix’s goal it was almost impossible.” Marc took a sip of water and smiled at Rafa. The Brazilian’s eyes drifted quickly to his food and he remained silent for a while. Marc waited patiently, knowing by know that kind of silence meant there was something Rafa wanted to say.

“I was worried you would get distracted after I was taken out.” For a split second Marc thought Rafa was joking around, but then his boyfriend looked up and the expression on his face told him he was being serious. He held his hands over the table and squeezed them tightly.

“Hey…”

“The press has been awful to you and we’re not having the best of seasons so,” Rafa shrugs and bites his lip. “I was actually worried that you wouldn’t focus after that, concede a goal or two. People would hate you.”

“Okay, love, calm down. It didn’t happen. Okay? And whatever the press say, it is not more important than you.”

Marc stood up and took Rafa’s hand, making him stand in front of him too. He cradled his face and kissed his cheeks softly and then very carefully pressed his lips to the bandage on his forehead. Rafa chuckled a little and went on his tiptoes to peck Marc. The German took a good look at his boyfriend’s face and then laughed quietly shaking his head.

“You’ve just gotten your nose broken, were bleeding all over Camp Nou… and you were worried about me conceding a goal!” Marc didn’t give Rafa time to protest and kissed him intently, letting their tongues play for a while. He sighed into the kiss and broke apart with the dumbest smile in his lips, feeling his cheeks hurt from the gesture.

“Hey, you were worried about me being angry at you!” Rafa pushed his shoulder a bit, failing at holding back his own laughter.

“Well, I _did_ cut your forehead open and broke your nose…”

“Shut up, will you?” He brought Marc down to kiss him again. “And let’s go to bed. I’m falling asleep standing.”

To illustrate his exhaustion, Rafa let his dead weight fall against Marc’s chest. Marc-André laughed and attempted to lift Rafa bridal style just to mess around with him. The Brazilian man noticed what his boyfriend was about to do just in time. He jolted away in a too-quick-movement for his still hurting head.

“Okay, now I see black dots all around.” He grabbed Marc’s bicep tightly and closed his eyes. Marc crowded over him, a protective hand guarding the smallest of his back and the other one lifting his chin up, waiting for Rafa to open his eye again.

“Okay?” Rafa blinked a few times before nodding slowly.

“Just… Bed. Now. Please.”

Marc had a brief moment of panic.

What if the movement had done something wrong to Rafa’s injured head? What if the doctors had missed something? They were going to do a few more checkups the following day, after all. What if they’d missed something important?

Marc’s breaths was hitching when a warm soothing hand make its way below his shirt and caressed its way to his back.

“You are over thinking. Again. I’m not a time bomb, won’t explode any time soon. I’m okay.” He opened his eyes slowly, as if his eyelids weighted tons. “Now, can you kiss and go to bed?” He pressed a tentative kiss to Marc’s neck and then one more on the edge of his jaw. “And then kiss some more?”

Marc could felt everything inside him melting and his heart beating fast with a new happy and excited rhythm.

“Okay” But it was a useless reply since Rafa was already leading him to his room. 


End file.
